Del odio al amor y ¿viceversa?
by Hanhermy
Summary: Siempre hay una historia de desamor detrás de cada historia de amor, pero, ¿puede el amor ser más fuerte que el odio acumulado durante un distanciamiento? Este One pertenece al primer reto HhT, el Reto de Día de Reyes.


DEL AMOR AL ODIO Y ¿VICEVERSA?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo lo utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Este One pertenece al Primer Torneo Harmony hasta la Tumba del Día de Reyes, espero lo disfruten. Con cariño para mi Slytherin favorito.

"**Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el tiple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido." (Acción Poética Colombia).**

Era una mañana fría y nublada previa al solsticio de invierno. Las luces de las decoraciones navideñas centellaban tenuemente en las casas vecinas mientras el perezoso sol, parecía dispuesto a comenzar su aparición matutina. Era un día común previo a Nochebuena, con el viento frío quemando los rostros de los aventureros- u obligados- a salir tan temprano del calor de su hogar para estar por las desérticas calles a las seis de la mañana.

Pero a pesar de la cotidianidad del lugar, había algo que no encajaba a la perfección, o al menos para Hermione Granger no terminaba de encajar: su corazón estaba tan frío como el viento que le azotaba sus largos rizos castaños en la cara y ni el calor de las próximas festividades, hacía que se sintiera feliz. Iba caminando presurosa por la calle con una bufanda azul enredada en el cuello, abrigo café claro cubriéndola y pantalones de vestir del mismo tono mientras corría por llegar a la caseta telefónica que la llevaría hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Después de mucho correr y llegar por fin, a su lugar designado en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, cerró la puerta de su oficina y tomó asiento en su escritorio dispuesta a terminar con los pendientes que quedaban antes de sus vacaciones navideñas. Frente a ella había una pila enorme de papeles sobre prospectos de ley para mejorar las condiciones de los elfos domésticos, situación que llevaba ya varios años sin terminar de resolverse por completo. Suspiró, el viento frío no se sentía en la pequeña oficina por la chimenea que tenía ahí situada, pero eso no impedía que su corazón se sintiera helado.

Hacían ya ocho meses que no sabía nada de Harry, desde aquella última noche en la que habían desnudado su alma y confesado los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, desde ese último y único beso que se habían dado en las Tres Escobas… Hermione recordaba ese día con un vuelco en el corazón.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era una tarde calurosa de primavera en el mes de abril. Harry y Hermione habían quedado de verse en las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y descansar un poco de sus labores en el Ministerio de Magia, ella como miembro del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas en la que su jefe era un esclavizador. Era la primera vez que se veían en el mes debido a su trabajo, la razón era simple: querían disfrutar de una tarde de mejores amigos, pues recientemente ambos habían terminado sus relaciones con los hermanos Weasley. Por su lado, Harry se sentía secretamente feliz porque Hermione hubiese terminado la relación que tenía con Ron ya que no la llevaba a ningún lado y sólo le hacía infeliz. Hermione, por su lado, se odiaba un poco por sentirse dichosa del final de la relación de su mejor amigo con su ex cuñada.

Se encontraron en la entrada del local. Hermione vestía jeans ajustados y una blusa sin mangas color turquesa a juego con unos flats del mismo color. La castaña había llegado antes que el moreno y lo estaba esperando para que entraran juntos al establecimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, vislumbró una cabellera desordenada que se acercaba con paso rápido hacia el lugar acompañado de jeans y camisa verde que combinaba con sus ojos; cuando el esmeralda se encontró con el color miel, el moreno sonrió ampliamente y la castaña lo imitó. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha quien era la que iniciaba los abrazos con él, causando que su corazón palpitara más rápido y que las mariposas se desataran en su estómago.

-Te extrañé muchísimo Herms, me da gusto verte.- comentó Harry al tiempo que deshacía su abrazo y tomaba su mano para adentrarse al lugar.

Hermione sonrió amplia y coquetamente antes de responder.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí, me da gusto por fin verte después de tanto tiempo, Harry.

Entraron al lugar y como siempre, Madame Rosmerta les dio la mejor mesa que había en el lugar, un poco alejada del resto de la gente para que la prensa no pudiera molestarlos en caso de estar presentes y también para que tuvieran un poco de aire fresco. A continuación, aparecieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, la de la castaña con un poco de jengibre por supuesto.

-Brindemos, por los hermanos Weasley,- comentó Harry alzando su tarro.- por habernos dejado y darnos la oportunidad de ser felices.

-¡Harry!- exclamó escandalizada Hermione mirando a ambos lados de su mesa para asegurarse que nadie los hubiese escuchado, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.- ¿Estás loco? Sabes perfectamente lo que nos harían por estar juntos en primer lugar, y en segundo por decir lo que acabas de decir.

-No me importa, me habían quitado a mi mejor amiga y yo la echaba mucho de menos.- contestó el moreno lanzándole una mirada coqueta a la castaña ocasionando un sonrojo en ella.

La tarde pasó entre varias cervezas de mantequilla y pocas tartas de carne, por lo que al anochecer, ambos amigos ya estaban un poco pasados de copas y mantenían sus mejillas sonrosadas tanto por el efecto del alcohol como por las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro. Fue ahí cuando la conversación tomó un rumbo distinto.

-Debo confesarte Hermione, que estaba terriblemente celoso de Ron. Sé que no estaba bien, pero el guardapelo de Riddle estaba completamente en lo correcto cuando dijo que sentía algo más por ti, pero fui un cobarde por no luchar por ti. Había visto cómo sufrías cuando nos dejó y…

-Harry, si ese día en la tienda tú me hubieras besado, yo… yo jamás hubiera sido novia de Ron. Estaba terriblemente confundida, pero después me di cuenta: siempre estabas tú antes que él, por eso estaba tan celoso.

Las orbes esmeralda del muchacho brillaron más que nunca y una sonrisa enorme se esbozó en su cara. La castaña por su lado, no podía ocultar ni su sonrojo ni sus sonrisas, ni el brillo entre feliz y borracho que mostraban sus ojos miel.

-Siempre te he querido Harry, siempre eres y serás tú…

Harry levantó nuevamente su quizás décimo tarro de cerveza de mantequilla y le pidió con la mirada a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo. Entre sonrisas y con el corazón palpitando salvajemente como nunca, hizo otro brindis.

-Por Hermione Granger, la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, la mujer a la que siempre he amado. Mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo y confidente. Siempre te querré.

Y después de brindar, tomó entre sus manos sus mejillas, luego posó una sobre su melena tan indomable como la de él y la acercó para besar sus labios en un beso ansiado por años. Hermione enredó sus dedos en el cabello indomable de su mejor amigo y entres sonrisas, correspondió el beso lleno de ansiedad, ternura y demanda que el moreno le brindaba.

Cuando separaron sus bocas por falta de aire, sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Harry pidió la cuenta y tomados de la mano, salieron del establecimiento. El viento cálido les rozaba las mejillas y con brillo en los ojos, volvieron a besarse con la luna de testigo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada coqueta y Harry la tomó de la mano después de ese beso para aparecerse en el departamento de la joven.

Esa noche no durmieron, la pasaron en la cama de ella, pero lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse y besarse bajo la luna. Él no tocó su cuerpo y ella lo agradeció, a pesar de todo, sabían que si querían realizar algo más debía ser sin los efectos del alcohol en su sangre. Entre besos, caricias en el cabello y en la mejilla, quedaron dormidos abrazados, respirando su aroma y grabando a fuego ese momento en sus corazones.

Luego salió el sol. Despertaron, se besaron nuevamente y prepararon para realizar sus actividades diarias. El moreno prometió que se verían muy muy pronto, cosa que le fascinó a Hermione y con un último beso, desapareció de su departamento antes que ella lo hiciera. Fue la última vez que lo vio.

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

La castaña se limpió una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla antes de que callera sobre el último de los papeles de la regulación de condiciones de los elfos domésticos. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a ella y suspiró. Eran las tres de la tarde. De repente, escuchó el picotazo de una lechuza en la ventana que estaba a su espalda y al voltear, se encontró con una pequeña lechuza blanca de ojos verdes. El alma se le cayó a los pies y rápidamente dejó que pasara para que le entregara el mensaje que llevaba en su pico.

-Hola, Hermes.- saludó a la lechuza que era la sucesora de la difunta Hedwig y tomó la carta que portaba, para darle una de las chucherías que se encontraban en su escritorio, pero el ave no se marchó después de eso.

"Querida Hermione:

Sé que no querrás verme después de ocho meses de no saber de mí, pero necesito verte. Aunque lo puedas dudar, no he dejado de pensar en ti y me haces mucha falta. Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante hoy a las 6 de la tarde. Hermes no se irá hasta que le des una respuesta para mí y créeme, si me respondes negativamente, haré lo que sea por irte a ver."

Tu eterno enamorado y estúpido,

Harry Potter."

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía ese idiota para ordenarle que fuera a verlo? Por muy salvador del mundo mágico que fuera, la había abandonado y eso no se lo perdonaría o tal vez sí, pero le costaría sangre y sudor. Garabateó una rápida respuesta para Hermes.

"Potter:

¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Desapareces 8 meses o más, ni una palabra y ¡lo único que Luna me dijo fue que lo habías hecho por mi bien! Sé defenderme por mí misma perfectamente, por si no lo habías notado. Puedes quedarte esperando por mí en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nunca llegaré.

Con todo mi odio,

Hermione."

Le entregó la nota a Hermes y bufando, tomó sus cosas para aparecerse en su departamento, no quería ver a nadie ni en los elevadores. Llegó y se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenía y tomó la única botella de whiskey de fuego que tenía, la destapó y sentándose en un sillón, se echó a llorar. Entre sollozos y sonrisas por igual, tomó un gran sorbo de la botella y declaró:

-Harry mi amor, con este alcohol, brindaré el día de hoy con todo mi odio en tu nombre.

Con una carcajada digna de un maniaco, tomó otro sorbo de la botella y volvió a sollozar. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Una hora después y con la botella vacía, decidió tomarse poción para quitar la borrachera que tenían en su pequeña alacena. De un trago, vació la botella de la poción y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el Caldero Chorreante para aparecerse ahí.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos color esmeralda mirándola entre sorprendido, con ternura, un poco de miedo y felicidad.

-Viniste.- murmuró y se acercó para abrazarla.

En ese momento, todo odio desapareció del pecho de la castaña y corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió para abrazar al moreno.

-Te odio, Harry Potter.- murmuró entre sollozos sobre su pecho, sintiendo como lágrimas caían de los ojos de su mejor amigo y mojaban su cabello.

-Pero no me odias tanto como para dejarme plantado sin escuchar mi versión de la historia,- respondió entre lágrimas y risas Harry, besando su cabello y frente,- menos en días cercanos a Navidad.

Y con un abrazo, todo el amor que sentían se hizo presente una vez más.


End file.
